vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mira Yamana
Summary Mira is a serious and driven individual, having a very passionate belief in justice. Dedicated to her role as the head of Grimoire Security, she can be quite cold and ruthless sometimes. In order to stop or prevent a Breakdown Phenomenon, she will not hesitate to take a life in order to complete her mission. Because of her strong sense of responsibility, she normally has a no nonsense attitude, appearing unfriendly and strict most of time. Futhermore, Mira greatly dislikes anything or anyone she considers impure, becoming agitated or even greatly embarrassed in some situations. However, she has shown some concern about her role as Grimoire Security, feeling conflicted about the dark nature of her job. Despite this, she remains determined to fight against impure existenses. Mira has also been shown to be a very capable leader and fighter, usually remaining calm and collected during dangerous conditions. This allows her to act and think intelligently, planning ahead her moves to avoid trouble. However, underneath her stern exterior, Mira can be a very kind and caring girl. Notably, before becoming the head of Grimoire Security, she was initially someone who could not express and assert herself, being very shy and distant with everyone. As a result, she became very isolated from the school until she met Akio who inspired her to change. While she rarely shows this side of her anymore, since meeting with Arata, she has become more mellow and honest with others. Additionally, Mira is quite pure, becoming very unnerved when anything perverted happens, sometimes even reacting violently. As such, this has been exploited as a weakness many times. However, since interacting with Arata, Mira has become more accustomed to perverse situations. Particularly, when she loses her clothes, she reverts back to her original personality, becoming very meek. This Overall, Mira cares deeply for her friends, willing to fight and protect them. Although she is usually surprised or distressed by many of their antics, she continues to enjoy their friendship. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: '''Mira Yamana '''Origin: Trinity Seven Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, and strength, Magic Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to Yui and Lieselotte) Speed: Relativistic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Planet level (Took a major blow from Astral Trinity, one of Arata's transformations) Stamina: Limitless Range: Wide Range Standard Equipment: Magic Ball Intelligence: Very high (Combat wise) Weaknesses: Without her ball she's useless, weak against perverted concepts Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Gehenna Scope: Mira's Thema is Justitia and her branch of magic is called Gehenna Scope from the Superbia Archive. Gehenna Scope enables her the ability to analyze and reflect magic, giving her very high offensive and defensive capabilities. Mira can scan an opponent's magic, allowing her to pinpoint their weakness and create a counterattack. Her magic allows her to scan large areas for magical disturbances. However, this process can sometimes take a while, which requires someone else to buy her time. Furthermore, because she can also reflect any magical attacks back to her opponent, she is nearly invulnerable to all kinds of magic. Another skill Mira has displayed with her magic includes neutralizing magic, once destroying a Breakdown Phenomenon by countering with equally destructive magic. Moreover, Gehenna Scope allows her to perform magic without any tools. Furthermore, after studying Arata's magic, Mira is able to cast anti-spells, rendering any opponent's magic defense useless. Mira is also capable of forcibly removing her opponent's magic. *'Thema Verum no Shouei (Reflecting the Truth):' Reflects any attacks back at surrounding enemies and causing a lot of damage. *'White Universe:' Mira creates a powerful magic wave capable of causing great destruction. Damages the area immediately around Mira, with herself in a safe zone. *'White Castling:' A binding spell that seals her opponent's movements. *'Book of the Mirrored Lands:' Taking the form of pink crystal ball, Mira is always seen carrying her grimoire which stores all of her spells and allows her to perform magic without magic tools. This grimoire has also been shown be very durable, but can be damaged by very powerful magic. If the grimoire is destroyed, Mira becomes unable to perform any of her magic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magic Users Category:Trinity Seven Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Leaders Category:Tier 7